In Peculiar Ways
by eden alice
Summary: Michelle tries to heal the rift between Liam and Carla when she invites them both to the Rovers Halloween party.


Michelle had two pints ready before Liam could say anything; Tom had already slipped into their traditional booth.

"Tar sis." Liam grinned and took a drink.

Michelle rolled her eyes "So another work meeting is it?"

"Of the most pressing kind. We need to finalize our business model."

Michelle's eyebrow shot up close to her hairline. "And I suppose the epic amounts of beer are an integral requirement."

Liam squinted as if he could not even believe his sister would question such a thing. "Of the integralist. So how are things?"

"You mean if anything is much different from the last time you propped up the bar a whole night ago? Well I finally found Ryan's PE kit and you'd be relived to know it is yet to grow legs and try to eat me." She rolled her eyes and took her brothers money.

"Don't be dramatic Chelle, everyone knows it needs a mouth to eat you and in my experience that takes at least two and a half weeks next to a really hot radiator."

Michelle punched his arm, smiling slightly as he pulled an in pain face that was somewhat puppy like. "Idiot."

Liam pretended to be insulted. "You won't be saying that once I get this business up and running and become the richest man in the whole of Manchester."

She smiled warmly at her silly brother. "I will take that risk. You and Maria are coming this weekend right?"

Liam looked a little blank.

"Liz's Halloween party dummy. You need to come even if it's just to check out the costume she has planned. I swear I could almost here our Car's reaction in my head, almost laughed out loud."

He repressed a shudder as his mind conjured up images of the landlady in bizarre costumes. He cast his gaze to the sticky wood of the bar.

"I don't know if I can make it Chelle, as wondrous as it sounds."

"Oh Lee please I need someone there for moral support." She wined, hands on hips.

"Since when do you find parties traumatic?"

"Since I want my family around to tell me I look fantastic." She went to hit him again but Liam stepped backwards before she could make contact.

"Is that not why you had a kid?" He asked mock seriously.

"Ryan has a band meeting, Steve is taking Amy trick and treating and Carla says she is going to some posh do with Tony. So big brother, its your duty to look after me."

"What posh do?" He could not help but wonder even if he did not want to.

If she was perplexed by his interest Michelle did not show it. "Oh something in London put on by some business associate. I glazed over after a while, wasn't that interesting. Shame really, I'd quite like to see Tony dressed up." She grinned at whatever image filled her mind.

"Sounds thrilling but I do not need to imagine Flash in anything that you'd come up with in your perverted head. So Carla's not going?" He could not sound as casual as he would have liked.

"You aint listening are you, you plonker. Carla will be far away. And don't avoid the question, you coming or not? It will be fun I promise." She stood with her hands on her hips. Ashely was waiting for her to serve him but she was determined not to end the conversation till she had the answer she wanted.

"Fine," he relented with a dismissive wave of a hand "I will be there."

"Good." Michelle smiled bouncing a little on the spot like an excited teenages. She moved to carry on working but froze suddenly and turned back quickly to face her brother. "What is going on between you and Carla anyway? Are you arguing again?"

Liam was momenterially stunned by the question. He was sure his face might betray the whole sordid truth. "No, well no more than usual. Its just... i d_o_n't know."

He quickly retreated to the booth feeling suddenly very uncomfortable and transparent.

"And don't forget to dress up Liam!" Michelle shouted after him.

* * *

"So you'll come." Michelle twisted a piece of hair between her fingers using her shoulder to hold the phone to her opposite ear.

"Hi Michelle, yes I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you?" Carla's voice sounded a little more raspy than in person. She could just picture the other woman leaning back on her chair in the office and rolling her eyes.

"Oh never mind all that, are you coming tomorrow night or do I have to come over and convince you in person." Upstairs she could hear Ryan and his friends laughing. Liz stood at the bar cleaning after a long day clearly interested in the outcome of the conversation. The landlady had been determined to have the bigest party possible.

"Chelle you know I'm meant to be following Tony down London." Carla evaded.

"But you don't want to go. Come on Car you hate being there just to be looked at while Tony networks. Besides I want us to catch up." She was trying to be manipulative and she knew she was not too subtle at it but she thought it might work when she heard a sigh from the other end.

Michelle remebered the way Paul had dragged his wife around and treated her like a brain dead living trophy to hang on his arm while he met with his peers. She had only realized long after her oldest sibling had gone but Carla had been so distructive through fustration. The other woman had slipped seamlessly into the role of buisness woman as if it had been destined all along. Liam had even grudginly admitted that she had improved a few things at the factory.

"Tony aint like Paul." She sounded defensive, a little brittle because the truth made her uncomforable. The pair of them rarely talked about the dead man. Their differing opinions on him only lead to heated disagreement.

"I know love." Michelle relented softly.

"And you have your dear brother and Miley to keep you company."

She heard the edge again. The same one she recognised in Liam's voice when he talked about his ex sister in law. There was some odd tension between the pair that she just did not understand.

"You have got to stop calling her that. And they are not going."

"Really?" Carla sounded surprised. "Well I guess traveling all alone is a pain."

"You do always need someone to boss around don't ya?" Michelle smiled to herself.

"And we haven't had a laugh together for ages. If you are gonna be alone could be a good excuse for a bottle of red or two." She'd never heard Carla be so transparent it was half amusing half worrying.

"That we could do, god knows I need a good moan after what Steve said the other day." Lying did not make her feel guilty. She really did want to catch up with her sister in law and if she could heal the rift between her and Liam at the same time it really would be a successful party.

Carla sighed down the other end. "Fine I'll be there even if it leaves me with one afternoon to find an outfit."

"I'm sure you have something in that bulging wardrobe of yours. Tar love, see you there." She hangs up before Carla could say anything more.


End file.
